


[Podfic] Travel My Way, Take the Highway

by sophinisba



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, F/F, Femslash, Gender Issues, Haircuts, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Racism, Road Trips, Summer Pornathon's Team Gluttony (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: My story about Gwen and Morgana on the run, read aloud.





	[Podfic] Travel My Way, Take the Highway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Travel My Way, Take the Highway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530669) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology volume VIII, Feb. 2018.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/%5bMerlin%5d%20Travel%20My%20Way,%20Take%20the%20Highway.mp3) | **Size:** 3.1 MB | **Duration:** 5:11 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
